A ballast converts alternating current (AC) power from an AC power supply so that it is suitable for energizing a lamp connected to the ballast. A ballast may include a rectifier for generating a direct current (DC) signal from the AC power received from the AC power supply, a power factor correction circuit for correcting the DC signal generated by the rectifier, and an inverter for converting the corrected DC signal to an oscillating voltage for providing to the lamp.
A ballast is used to provide power for energizing various types of lamps including gas discharge lamps. A gas discharge lamp, such as a fluorescent lamp, converts power received from the ballast into visible energy (i.e., light). While gas discharge lamps are commonly used in various lighting applications, they often produce a visual effect known in the art as “striations.” Striations refer to alternating bands of bright and dim areas that form along an axis of a tube of a gas discharge lamp. They may take the appearance of a standing wave.